What Could go Wrong?
by twilightpony
Summary: what could go wrong in bella's wedding? This based on a dream i had! Twilight belong to the great Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was so shocked I couldn't even speak. Jasper was too shocked himself to even calm me or himself down. We were staring at Edward and Alice making sure what they were saying was true.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I was finally getting married to the love of my life! Even though I had doubts, looking back I realize that I was being absolutely ridiculous. I mean who wouldn't want to marry Edward Cullen. My own person greek god!

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I have been preparing for the wedding for about 2months. They were VERY excited!!! Alice was always frustrating me and then she had to call Edward in to calm me down. Or if it was so bad and Edward didn't work then we would gave to call jasper in to calm me down. Or if that didn't work then we would need to call Emmett in to cheer me up. I love this family! I was standing in my door way at Charlie's and looking at my empty room. We had moved everything out that morning. Of course it only took ten minutes with vampire speed. Charlie wasn't home.

Speaking of Charlie: he almost had a heart attack when Edward, Alice, Jasper(the nerves), Carlisle, and Esme and myself told Charlie and I were getting married. Apparently it was difficult for Jasper to calm him down. After assuring him that this is what I really wanted we told him I was moving in with the Cullen's. I think he knew that was coming. So he assured me that he would walk me down the aisle on my wedding day.

It was the day before the wedding and I was spending as much time with Edward as possible, I wouldn't be able to see him tomorrow. I was thinking that since everything bad happened to me, what would go wrong with the wedding. Boy was I in for something else!

Chapter 2

Bella POV

okay. I can do this. Alice and Edward wanted to talk to Jasper and I and it was only 10 hours til the wedding. "Okay," Alice started. "This may come as a shock to bith of you but Edward and I have decided to tell you something. As you know, I haven't always had Jasper and Edward hasn't had Bella. So before that," Alice said struggling. I think she was trying to think of an easier way to break this to us. " Before you guys , Alice and I were in love." Edward finished for her. Jasper and I stared at our "soulmates" trying to figure out if this was a joke or not. From their serious expressions, I'm guessing not.

"You what?" Jasper said trying to sink the terrible information in. "You heard me,ALICE AND I WERE IN LOVE!!!" Edward repeated. "And you are telling me this right before my weddind ... WHY??????" I asked. Then all I remember is darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning all happy. I'm getting married, I thought. That brought a smile to my face. All was ruined when Alice came dancing in saying that she and Edward needing to talk to Jasper and I. So she picked me up and ran me to her room where Alice and Edward were waiting. Edward looked calm but his eyes were going crazy. Jasper looked worried.

"Okay, as you both know," Alice began. "that I haven't always had Jasper and Edward has obviously hasn't always had Bella. Well that's because before you two Edward and I were together." Silence. Dead silence.

"What did you just say?" Jasper asked, confused.

"She said, ALICE AND I WERE IN LOVE!" Edward exploded.

"how is that possible? I mean you said you never loved anyone else, Edward. You lied to me! How could you?" I said, breaking into tears. Edward tried to comfort me but I pushed him away. How could they do this before MY wedding? I knew something bad was going to happen, but I wasn't expecting this. The last thing I remember is falling forward and seeing darkness.

I woke up in Edward's room. I was all happy then… I remembered what Alice and Edward had just told me. I got up slowly and walked toward Alice's room. Edward and Alice and Jasper were there. All three of them looked up as I entered. Edward got up to sit next to me on the bed. "Bella…. Are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean it's in the past right. I mean you ARE in love with me now right?" I asked panicking again. "well… not exactly. See while you were passed out, Alice, Jasper and I were talking. First Alice and Jasper decided to break up because apparently, Alice just doesn't love Jasper anymore. Then… I decided, by myself, that I don't want to marry you. I want to be with Alice instead." He finished. I slowly felt my heart breaking and the hole that was there when _he_ left was reopening.

"Edward, you promised me. You promised me that you would always love me. How could you?" I shrieked. Edward tried to give me a hug but I pushed him away. Alice tried to comfort me and I pushed her away also. Surprisingly, Jasper came over to comfort me and I leaned into him. I turned so my face was in his chest and he rested his head on top on mine. So I cried and cried until I could cry no more.

After I was done crying, I thanked Jasper and went back to Edward's room. I walked in thinking that technically the room was still partly mine, without knocking. I was not ready for what I saw.

Alice and Edward kissing. Very deeply.

**I promise to update in a day or two. Im very busy!**


End file.
